


Owned

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn, Rimming, There is no plot, Threesome - M/M/M, honestly guys it's just straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alone on the full moon, thinking about the night before, spent with his mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

It was the morning after the full moon, which meant, as usual, Stiles was sprawled out on their California king alone. It was early and he could still see the bright glow of the moon filtering through the crack in the curtains. A few more hours and Scott and Derek would be back, exhausted out of their minds, a complete contrast from the night before.  Just the thought of it sent a thrill down his spine, the heat pooling low in his stomach as his cock giving an interested twitch.

_“Stiles.” Derek hissed in his ear, nosing under his throat and pressing firm to his side._

_Derek’s hand was almost too tight, gripping his cock in rough desperation as Stiles felt the unmistakable prick of Scott’s claws digging into his thigh, shoving his legs apart and exposing his puckered hole._

_“S-scott, fuck, what are you…sonofa…” Scott’s tongue pressed firm and slick against his hole, working roughly against the muscle until he was entirely inside, letting Stiles rut against him eagerly._

_“That’s all you’re going to get Stiles. You better hope Scott is thorough with you. All you’re going to get, his tongue in your ass. We’re going to pump you so full, and fuck you so rough you’ll feel it for days, you’ll know who you belong to, everyone will know. Fuck you smell so good.”_

Derek had bit into his neck so hard the spot still twinged with every turn of his head, his words burned into his memory, playing like a broken record. The feel of Scott’s tongue, Scott’s cock pressed so deep inside as he fucked him open, filling him up. Just the thought of it was overwhelming, bringing back the absolute sensory overload of his mates surrounding him. He was fully hard by now, his hand subconsciously trailing down between his legs, rubbing one dry finger over the still loose muscles.

_Stiles panted heavily into Derek’s mouth, the Alpha swallowing each whimper hungrily as Scott rocked against him, his knot finally starting to go down, each press hitting Stiles’ prostate just short of perfect._

_“You guys are awful.” He should have felt embarrassed by the way his voice was so absolutely wrecked, but considering the two wolves had kept him on the edge for over an hour…_

_“Do you want to come Stiles?” Scott surged up, his breath hot and damp at Stiles’ ear as he pulled out roughly._

_“If you want to come, you have to ask.” Scott got like this sometimes, so high on the full moon and pheromones that he could barely think straight, let alone keep his mouth shut, demanding Stiles beg for it._

_“Ask for it.” Stiles whined, looking at Derek for help only to find him back in between his legs, crying out as Derek’s mouth sealed over his hole, his tongue lapping at Scott’s release._

_“Please, please, I want to come, let me, please.” And now that he had started, the words wouldn’t stop, not until Derek was buried balls deep and pounding into him so roughly he was only able to hold on for the ride._

_He was so close, but he needed something, something else. He managed to crack open his eyes and watched as Derek moved one hand from Stiles’ hip to grab Scott by the back of the neck and fucking devour him. His tongue forced its way between Scott’s lips, barely giving him a moment to fight for dominance before he possessed him completely._

He had blacked out after that, and only came to to find himself pressed between the two wolves and sweltering from the excess body heat. The very memory of it, the way he had felt so owned, sent him over again, spilling around his fist and onto his stomach alone in their bed.

He yawned, mopping up the mess with the edge of the sheet, already grinning at the irritated scowl Derek was likely to give him when they got back. Scott would just laugh, pressing his face against the dried release, huffing in the smell of his mate with enthusiasm. It was with the sun just coming over the horizon that Stiles drifted back to sleep, the dip of the bed on each side barely registering as his mates joined him in slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, so I wrote this for a request I received on my tumblr. I don't really ever write porn so I apologize if this is just...yeah. I'm a little embarrassed. 
> 
> xx


End file.
